the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Survivor: Othello
| previousseason = Survivor: Orkney Islands | nextseason = None }} is the third season of The Robinson Expedition. Twists *'Tiebreaker, Revote:' If tied, there will be a revote where the people in the tie cannot vote. If it is deadlocked, it will be settled by randomization who is eliminated (here, the two people voted for will be immune. This is done to discourage people to cause a deadlock). *'Othello:' All contestants start out with having 2 Othello pieces. Instead of reward challenges, there will be 2 Othello challenges every episode. If you win an Othello challenge, you can choose a contestant and take all of his Othello pieces (the two winners cannot choose each other). If you have 14 Othello pieces, you have immunity at all future councils, giving you a spot in the Final 3. You cannot participate in challenges if you have 14 Othello pieces. You cannot take pieces from someone with 14 pieces. Pieces belonging to an outvoted contestant will be up for grabs at an Othello challenge. There is 28 Othello pieces. *'Hidden Immunity Idol:' Every contestant in the Facebook group, will get clues to a hidden immunity idol from time to time. *'Non-Elimination Council:' Two times before the merge, a council would be a non-elimination council. The person voted out, would just be out of the tribe. That person would instead join the other tribe. *'Paired Voting:' At the first tribal council after the merge, the contestants would be paired up. The contestant with the most votes would go into a duel with his partner. The contestant losing the challenge would get eliminated. Hosts Castaways Othello Pieces Season Summary The Game Voting History } |- | style="background-color: #855E42; nowrap;"| | style="text-align: left;"|Isaac | |— |— |— | |— |— | | |- | style="background-color: #855E42; nowrap;"| | style="text-align: left;"|Kevin | |— |— |— | |— |— | | |- | style="background-color: #659D32; nowrap;"| | style="text-align: left;"|Noah |— | | | |— |— |— | | |- | style="background-color: #855E42; nowrap;"| | style="text-align: left;"|Nokomis | |— |— |— | |— |— | | |- | style="background-color: #659D32; nowrap;"| | style="text-align: left;"|Pilar |— | | | |— |— |— | | |- | style="background-color: #659D32; nowrap;"| | style="text-align: left;"|Sam |— | | | | |— |— | | |- | style="background-color: #855E42; nowrap;"| | style="text-align: left;"|Tyler | |— |— |— | |— |— | | |- | style="background-color: #659D32; nowrap;"| | style="text-align: left;"|Dakota |— | | | |— |— |— | |colspan="18" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | style="background-color: #855E42; nowrap;"| | style="text-align: left;"|Jo | |— |— |— | |— |— |colspan="18" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | style="background-color: #659D32; nowrap;"| | style="text-align: left;"|Andrew |— | | |— | |— |colspan="18" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | style="background-color: #855E42; nowrap;"| | style="text-align: left;"|Tommy | |— |— |— | |colspan="18" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | style="background-color: #659D32; nowrap;"| | style="text-align: left;"|Glenn |— | |colspan="18" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |- | style="background-color: #855E42; nowrap;"| | style="text-align: left;"|Erlend | |colspan="18" style="background-color: rgb(166, 166, 166); border-color: rgb(166, 166, 166);"| |} *An underlined vote indicates a selv-vote. Trivia Notes ---- Category:Seasons Category:Survivor: Othello